Fighting for a Future
by Blackrose Fighter
Summary: Summary: A dark power is trying to rise and take control of the universe. The only way it will succeed is to have the ring of power and Raven as it's portal into the world. Can Raven stop these events from happening?
1. Intro

Author: Hello reader. Thanks for taking the time to read my story

My idea for this story came from The Lord of the Rings trilogy. I made some of the characters a little occ but they still have their powers like in the TEEN TITANS show.

Summary: A dark power is trying to rise and take control of the universe. The only way it will succeed is to have the ring of power and Raven as it's portal into the world. Can Raven stop these events from happening? With a little help from her friends she might.

* * *

2 ½ Thousand years

Many centuries ago, when there was peace in the universe, there was an alliance of three worlds: Tamarians, Humans, and Technorians. They formed this alliance to ensure the safety of its people in exchange for imported goods. However, peace did not last long for this alliance, for a great evil know as Trigon soon made his presents know. Trigon was a powerful demon who controlled all of the underworld and darkness in the hearts of living beings. His goal was to enslave the entire universe and beyond. He started his assault on earth. _**(Because all the bad things happen to earth.)**_

Nations fell at an alarming rate. All became his slaves. The people of earth thought that there was no more hope. The leaders of the nations left on earth called out to their brethren in space for help. Both parties agreed to help out of kindness and fear of their own homes being destroyed by Trigon. And so the universal war against Trigon commenced.

Decade after decade the battles for peace raged on and millions of beings from all armies fell. They people still alive on earth fled to the neighboring planets and earth was left as the battle ground. The battle seemed to be endless until one day. One this day, the war would come to its end. One of the leaders of earth, King Bodan, and his son Prince Fadon soon joined the battle; both being very skilled with weapons of all sorts. **_(This is during a time when guns were not known on earth.)_**

As they battled on it seemed they had the advantage until Trigon himself came onto the battle field. Trigon annihilated most of the troops with one blast from his hand- and a swipe of his sword. King Bodan attempted to destroy Trigon with the spell sword given to him by the the gate keepers of dimensions. But was that was not enough to stop the demon for he was able to stopped the king; he was struck down by Trigon's sword. It was in this moment when all hope had faded and Fadon son of the King took up his father's sword. He fought Trigon and defeated him sending his soul and army down to the pits of the underworld where he would stay for all eternity.

Prince Fadon, known now as King, found a stone that appeared to have been a part of Trigon's sword; no doubt holding most of his power. The council considered destroying it, but King Fadon wanted to keep the stone for his own as a trophy. In doing so he sealed his fate, for his greed out weighed his better judgement. One year later King Fadon was assassinated in his bedroom while sleeping and was robbed of everything he had including the stone. The assassins were later caught and put to death but had already gotten rid of the stolen goods. No one knows where the loot was then and the stone was lost forever.

Centuries later the stone was found by a boy of 15 years. From that moment on the stone corrupted the boy and turned him into Kid Wicked. He committed high crimes everywhere he went and was a notorious thief for 2 decades. During one of his heists, Kid Wicked lost the stone of power. The stone's power had already been absorbed by him, which made him strong, but he was greedy and wanted more. The stone was found by a woman named Arella of Azarath. Unknown to her a plot was being formed from that point on. She had no idea of how her finding of the stone would shape the future.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Hello reader. Thanks for taking the time to read my story

My idea for this story came from The Lord of the Rings trilogy. I made some of the characters a little occ but they still have their powers like in the TEEN TITANS show.

Summary: A dark power is trying to rise and take control of the universe. The only way it will succeed is to have the ring of power and Raven as it's portal into the world. Can Raven stop these events from happening? With a little help from her friends she might.

* * *

(Present time 2006)

A 15 year old was sitting under a tree in her backyard reading a book. She had pale skin, purple hair that stopped at her neck to shoulder, and purple eyes. She had on a blue strap sleeve t-shirt with black shorts and blue sandals. She was right in the middle of the history of wars that happened centuries ago, for she had a think for reading history.

'_As they battle on it seemed they had a chance of ending the war until trigon himself came on to the battle field and with his awesome powers he destroyed most of the armies of the alliance. It was then that the king tried to fight back but was slain in the process. It was in that moment when all hope of winning where replaced with fear of losing. It was then that Prince Fadon took his father's place and defeated Trigon. Prince Fadon was…..'_

"Raven. Raven dear. Come inside. We have a guest."

"Ok, mother. I'm coming."

Raven bookmarked her place in the book and ran into the house to see who their guest was today.

"Why, hello there. It's been awhile since the last time I saw you," said the guest in the living room. Raven ran to the guest and gave him a warm welcome hug. "Hello Kane. It's nice to see you too," said Raven. "My, how you've grown. You look like your mother." "I'll get the tea mom," Raven smiles and walks into the kitchen to get some tea for everyone.

"So how have you been? And why are you here?" Arella asks as she gives Kane a smile and a hug.

Kane smiles back and states, "Fine, thank you. As you know the government was having some problems with these mysterious thefts of ancient artifacts. So they assigned me the tremendous honor of investigating this crime and bringing the criminal to justice." He said tremendous honor with so much sarcasm that it looked like he was flamboyant actor.

"Are you going to use a seeking spell to find the perpetrator?" asked Raven as she came in with the tea and cookies. "No, I'm afraid not. If it were that simple, they wouldn't have called me in. You see, in order for a seeker spell to work there must be some source of energy left from the thief. Problem is there's not enough to get a good reading from. Whomever this thief is, is one slick person," says Kane.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I wonder who that could be," says Arella as she heads for the door. She opens the door to find a boy with green hair, eyes, and skin smiling sweetly at her. **_(Author's note: wonder who this is. Lol)_**

"Hello Garfield. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello Miss Roth. Is Raven in?"

"Yes. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure. Thank you, ma'ma."

Garfield was Raven's bet friend since they were 5 years old. They were like brother and sister and did almost everything together. Almost.

"Kane this is Garfield. He's my best friend. We call him Beastboy because he can shift shape into any kind of animal he can think of," says Raven. "It's a pleasure to meet you Garfield."

"Nice to meet you sir. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," says Garfield. "Oh, not at all. So what did you want?" asks Raven.

"Well I was wondering did you want to come to the mall with me and the gang."

"Well, Kane just got here and…."

"It's alright kiddo. Go on with your friends. I'll still be here when you get back."

"Great, I'll be there. See you later Kane, Mom."

* * *

Note: I set it up so that the earth's population is mixed with different species other than human, but humans do make the majority. If needed, I will make a back story for some of the characters.

Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry i haven't been updating this story. I have been super busy with school and I finally got a break. Well here is the next chapter hope you like it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

My idea for this story came from The Lord of the Rings trilogy. I made some of the characters a little occ but they still have their powers like in the TEEN TITANS show.

Summary: A dark power is trying to rise and take control of the universe. The only way it will succeed is to have the ring of power and Raven as it's portal into the world. Can Raven stop these events from happening? With a little help from her friends she might.

* * *

After saying good bye to Kane and Arella, Beastboy, known also as Garfield, and Raven headed downtown to meet the gang.

**Beastboy**: _So who was the tall guy, your uncle or something? _

**Raven**: _He's not my uncle, but he is the closes thing I've ever had as a dad. _

**Beastboy**:_ So how come I've never met him?_

**Raven**:_ He travels a lot. He is a detective. He's called all over the planet to do investigations so it's been awhile since he's been in this town._

**Beastboy**:_ Is your mom dating him? _

**Raven**:_ I don't know the detail status of their relationship. They would make the coolest couple._

**Beastboy**: _Okay, let's not talk about that 'cause it's going to lead down to weddings and bridal showers and all that other lovy dovey stuff. You don't see me going like that over some gir--_

But he stopped mid sentence when he saw a certain blonde girl coming toward them. She had on brown capris with a green t-shirt that said 'OUTDOOR GIRL' and a pair of gym shoes to match. Raven smirked at Beastboy and kept on walking.

**Raven**:_ Hey, Terra. What's up?_

**Terra**:_ Nothing much. I was wondering what kept you so long. I was coming to get you._

**Raven**:_ well, we had company over today._

**Terra**: _Oh you mean Kane. He's so handsome and charming. I wish I could have a guy like that._

At that comment Beastboy jumps up to her with a mischievous face of a detective, or so he thinks.

**Beastboy**: _You know I'm trying to get into a school for young detectives._

**Raven**: _Yeah, so solve this mystery. What's that on your shirt?_

Beastboy looked down at his shirt and that he had been drooling when he saw Terra coming. Terra and Raven laughed until they couldn't breathe. After they stopped laughing they headed down the street to the mall.

Meanwhile…..

Back at the Roth's Residence

Arella and Kane were talking about old times.

**Kane**: _Remember that time we went into old man Benny's basement and found the potion to turn people into toads._

**Arella**:_ I thought it was a fake till we tried on you. That was hilarious._

**Kane**: _Yeah. Good times._

**Arella**: _You know, Raven's birthday is coming up._

**Kane**: _Yeah. She'll be sixteen won't she? Are you sure he's ready for it?_

**Arella**:_ I can't keep hiding her from the truth. What if it's too late? She needs to know now. So when it's done you'll take care of her, won't you._

Kane stepped closer to Arella and held her hand in his. They started into each other's eyes with tenderness and worry.

**Kane**: _Yes, I will. I'll take care of her as if she were my own. You know I love both of you. I don't know what I'd do if anything happen to either of you._

Arella gave him a hug and Kane stroked her hair to comfort her. Then Kane pulled Arella's Face towards his and gently kissed her lips. Soon that kiss turned into passion and all feelings were brought.


	4. Chapter 3

My idea for this story came from The Lord of the Rings trilogy. I made some of the characters a little occ but they still have their powers like in the TEEN TITANS show.

Summary: A dark power is trying to rise and take control of the universe. The only way it will succeed is to have the ring of power and Raven as it's portal into the world. Can Raven stop these events from happening? With a little help from her friends she might.

* * *

Raven, Terra,, and Beastboy finally made it to the mall where they were greeted by their friends, Harvey(This is Kid Flash) and Jinx. "Hey guys. Glad you could make it," said Jinx. "Yah. Well, we would have come sooner if my mom didn't have company over," said Raven. "Let me guess, Kane right," said Harvey. "Gess. Is everyone a psychic other than me," Raven said with a laugh.

So after their little joke they went inside and started looking around. The girls went to JCPenny and the boys went to some other stores to just look around. After about 30 minutes the girls came out with one bag each and the boys had no bags at all.

**Jinx:** _Are you going to window shop everytime we come here._

**Harvey:** _I never shop unless it is necessery._

**Terra:** _Yah right. I saw you with a load of bags last week._

**Harvey:** _Not true! I-It was for my mom.(blushing)_

**Everyone** **else**_**:**__ Yah. Sure._

**Raven:** _What about you Beastboy?_

**Terra:** _Yah what's your excuse?_

**Beastboy**_**: **__I'm not shopping unless I need it. I'm saving my money._

**Raven: **_Really! For what?_

**Beastboy**_: Something cool like……_

(scenery changes for his dramatic statement. Stars fly out of a moped)

_The 2008 2x Moped_. (**Author's note: I'm not gonna write out all the details and junk that he said about the moped so use your imagination. K.**) _Pretty neat isn't it._

**Jinx: **_Beastboy, why would you want a vehicle like that?_

**Beastboy:**_The ladies love Mopeds._

**Jinx:**_ I don't and I'm a lady._

**Beastboy: **_Well other girls do. It's cool._

**The girls**: _Whatever_.

So next, the gang decided to go to the arcade for a while to play around. Raven played Beastboy at a shooting game and won. Harvey and Jinx were on the Dance Dance revolution game and were tied in every match. Terra was dominating the fighting game called Marvel vs Street Fighters (**author note: I haven't played this game in a long time.)** Soon they all got hungry and went to grab a bit from subway.

"Subway has the best sandwiches ever," said Harvey as he stuffs his mouth with another sandwhich.

"Dude, how much can you eat," asked BeastBoy.

"A lot," Jinx replied as she munched on her own sandwich. "Did you see how he acts in school? A total class clown."

"Ah, a total class clown with outstanding grades need I remind you," said Harvey with a mouthful of food.

"Lucky. Dude, what is your secret? I'm doing miserable in math and science, said Beastboy.

"I'm just a genius."

"Yea right genius. Raven's way better in school then you," said Terra with a smirk, "and I'm just two steps behind her plus Jinx so we overthrow you in that department."

"Aw you hurt my feelings (fake sob). I thought we were friends. (dramatic expression O woe is me, said Harvey.

"Well as good as this conversation is, I have to be excused. Make sure he doesn't touch my food," said Raven pointing at Harvey as she left.

As soon as she was out hearing zone, the rest of the occupants at the table started talking about what to do for Raven's surprise birthday party coming up.

**Terra:** I think it should be something she is interested in the most.

**Beastboy:** A gothic palooza?

"No way," said Jinx. "It should be something fun not depressing. Besides we always go to those things every year. We need something new." (**Author's note: do you think they should be classified as gothic or not? Comment on it)**

"Isn't she into reading about epic battles, magic, and all that jazz," Harvey said.

"Your point," said Beastboy.

"Let the theme of the party be 'Let the Magic Guide You'. And we'd have all the mystical things we could think of."

" Smart thinking K.F. She would be so surprised," said Terra. Beastboy then felt a little jealous that Harvey was being praised by Terra.

"Alright. Now that we have a theme, where are we going to get this stuff from the real mystics are too expensive," said Jinx with her hand on her chin.

"I can try and pull a few strings. Kane will help too, since he asked us for the ideas," Terra said with hope.

Harvey states as a judge would, "So it is decided. We'll meet in my chambers at a later time today to excuse the verdict."

Beastboy then replies, "Dude, don't do that again. Anyways, I'll stay with Raven and make sure she doesn't catch on to us. I have ways of keeping her in the dark."

"Keeping me in the dark about what?"

Everyone turns around and sees Raven standing behind Beastboy looking annoyed. 'Oh crap.' Was what everyone was thinking.

Beastboy nervously says, "Huh? Me, keep you in the dark? Ha Ha ha. It was a joke you know. Since you always reading and stuff, you – um – get – lost in it. See."

Raven looks at Beastboy a little weird but then she dismisses it and says whatever. Then Terra intervenes and says it's time to leave. Everyone went their separate ways saying good bye. Unknown to them a great evil was being planned and was almost ready to be revealed.


	5. Chapter 4

My idea for this story came from The Lord of the Rings trilogy. I made some of the characters a little occ but they still have their powers like in the TEEN TITANS show.

Summary: A dark power is trying to rise and take control of the universe. The only way it will succeed is to have the ring of power and Raven as it's portal into the world. Can Raven stop these events from happening? With a little help from her friends she might.

* * *

Far Beneath the ground darkness laid still. All was soon filled with rage of a demon that seemed to be restless.

"What is taking so long?" said the masked figure. "It should have been found by now."

Then another figure came in the masked figure's presence still covered by darkness.

"My lord," he said, "we have searched everywhere for it and we picked up a trail of where it and the woman is."

"Excellent. I have waited to long for this plan not to succeed. Keep me posted on any further progress."

"Yes, my lord." And the figure was off again.

The masked man walked to a gate entrance. It was branded with some sort of seal that only a few people knew what it was. The masked figure bowed down before the gate in respect before getting back on his feet.

"Soon," he said. "Soon you shall be free to seek your revenge, my master."

(The morning of Raven's B-day)

Raven jumped out of her bed for joy because today was a special day for her. It was her birthday.

"I'm 16! Finally!" she screamed. Then she started to sing the Sweet Sixteen theme song. (**Author's note: If you know the song, then sing along! ^_^)**

'I'm gonna spread my wings

Sweet Sixteen

It's my chance to shine

Sweet sixteen

Discovering

Sweet Sixteen

So much more to life

Sweet Sixteen

"Well sounds like someone is excited today," said Arella as she was making breakfast in the kitchen. Then she heard a pair of feet coming downstairs.

"Morning mom," said Raven.

"Morning, birthday girl. Go on and wash-up. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Yes ma'ma."

Arella watched as her daughter went back up stairs to freshen up. She sighed and looked at the cabinet. She took out a box and opened it to reveal a ring.

'I hope you are ready for this' she thought.

(Skip to later on that day)

"Where are we going," said a very confused Raven.

"Kane asked me to come and get you. I think he wanted to give you something for your birthday," said Beastboy.

"Okay, but why is it at town hall."

"He had to see the mayor and was still working."

"Oh, well okay. But can we hurry up. Mom said she's going to take me shopping."

They went into town hall and found Kane standing at the front desk signing papers. He turned around when he saw Raven and Beastboy come through the front entrance.

"Ah, there's my pretty little princess," Said Kane which made Raven blush and thank him while she hugged him.

"Well, come on and get your gift. I know you'll be surprised when you see it," said Kane.

They walked to an upstairs hall and came to a door of oak wood. Kane opened the door and flipped the switch.

"SURPRISE!" came a loud yell as everyone (kids from school and around the neighborhood who knew Raven) came out of their hiding places. They were all dressed in outfits of wizards, witches, and other mystic beings or people from the middle ages. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAVEN!"

Raven was so stunned she couldn't even speak. Then she started to cry, not of sadness but of happiness.

"Thank you," she said as she wiped her tears away.

"Well let's party," Beastboy said turning on the music and everyone started to dance.

"Raven here is your gift," said Kane as he gave her a box. It had a dress with a tiara. "Go put it on."

Raven went to put on the dress and came back five minutes later.

"Wow, Raven you look great. The prettiest Princess I have ever seen," said Kane.

"Thank you. Is mom here?"

"She'll be here in a minute. For now go have fun. It's your special day."

So Raven went to dance with her friends and watched Beastboy break-dance. **(Author's note: Think of him dancing from the movie Trouble in Tokyo.) **Unknown to any of the party goers, there was a figure lurking in the shadows, watching Raven.


	6. Chapter 5

Well, I'm back. After so long I thought I would never start back on this story. Here is the next chapter.

Please review and give me feed back.

* * *

The figure stepped out and walked up to Raven. Raven sensed the strange aura and turned around to see a man with black hair and tanned skin. He had a patch over his eye but the rest of his face seemed handsome.

"Well, hello there. You must be Raven Roth. I'm an associate of Kane's. My name is John Wilson."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Wilson," said Raven.

Mr. Wilson says, "I was wondering have you seen Kane around. I was told he was here."

"Yes, he was going to get my mother"

"What is your mother's name?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Arella."

"Really", he said surprised. "Well, I'll make sure to greet her as well if I can. Well, if I don't see him here, I'll just catch him later. Oh, and Happy Birthday."

"Thank You sir," said Raven. 'That was odd. I sensed a strong dark aura in him.'

Beastboy, "Come on Raven. It's time to cut your cake."

Raven walked over to a table full of food and saw a big cake. It was almost like a wedding cake. It had blue icing and 16 candles with the words in purple saying 'Sweet Sixteen'. She blew out the candles and everyone started to eat. While everyone was eating Raven's mother Arella, Came to the front of the room.

"Everyone, listen up. It's time for the gifts so if you'd all come outside!"

Immediately, everyone started to run out the door leaving no room for anyone to squeeze through. Some shouted 'what is it?' or 'I think it's a car.' 'I bet it's a space ship'. Raven on the other hand was like 'What's going on? What is it?' When everyone including Raven was outside all you heard were screams and shouts.

"OMG!" screams Raven. A sliver car pulls up and everyone is just in awe.

After all the surprises and excitement was over. Everyone left the party leaving Raven and friends to clean up the mess.

"You go on head home Raven," said Arella. "We'll clean this place up."

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you."

Kane pipes up, "Nah, kiddo. We've got it."

"Well alright. You guys are the best. Hey Beastboy! Want to ride in my car?" (**Author's note**: she has her license)

"Do I ever," yelled Beastboy as he ran out the door.

"Don't forget us Rae!" Kid flash, Terra, and Jinx ran after them.

~15 minutes later~

Arella and Kane finished cleaning the room where Raven's party was held. As Arella closed the door she turned to see Kane standing behind her with a serious face.

"So, are prepared for the next phase?"

Arella sighs. "I guess now's not the time to quit. This is going to be hard telling her this. I am prepared for what happens to me, but I don't know if she will be able to accept this."

"Well we can tell her the good news first, to give her hope that she can do this because of what awaits when all of this is over." Kane was saying this to reassure her that everything would be alright, but in reality, he was saying so that by some miracle it would come true.

Arella smiles and says, "Ok. Thanks for being here with me. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Then they hugged and grin. Kane holds Arella and chants a spell that teleported them to the front door of Arella's house. Raven's car was parked in the garage and the house lights were off. All except for the living room TV.

Arella said, "Looks like she invited her friends in. Maybe we should wait till they leave. "

"Time is running out. We can't hold off much longer. They'll just have to go."

"Alright."

Kane gave Arella a rub and her back then opened the door as quietly as possible. You could see all the teens watching some kind of horror/adventure movie very intensely. Terra and Beastboy sat on the couch together. You could tell that Beastboy was scared but was trying to put up a front that he wasn't. Kane shouted "BOO!" and everybody jumped out of their skins. The boys jumped into the girls lap. Beastboy screamed the loudest. Raven did not seem fazed by the sudden outburst.

"Hi, Kane," said Raven.

Beastboy shouted, "You knew he was there Raven? That's not fair."

"Yeah, Rae. You can sense people, so you were prepared."

"Well, now that that's over, we need to tell Raven something. You don't have to leave for this through."

(Lights come on and the movie was paused by this time.)

Kane spoke. "Raven, in all my life of knowing you and your mother, you guys have made me happy. You guys brighten up my life and I love you very much. (Raven then smiles) So, I was wondering, would you like for me to be your dad?

Raven was shocked and happy at the same time. She didn't know what to say.

Raven stuttered, "S-s-so….does this mean…

"Yes, He asked me to marry him, "Arella said with joy, but there was a hint of sadness in it. No one but Kane seemed to notice. Everyone started cheering and congratulating the new family. For Raven, this was the best birthday present ever. She was going to have a father; she already thought of him as her father, but now it would be legal.

Beastboy chimes in, "Well it's getting late and mom's gonna have a fit if I'm not in before 12:30. SO see ya and congrats again.

"Yea, we all better get going. See ya raven"

"Bye Rae."

"Peace!"

"Bye guys. I'll call yall tomorrow," raven said and she closed the door. She turned around and hugged her now whole family.

"I'm so happy. My wish came true."

Arella smiled, "You've always wanted a father Raven. I could tell. Kane and I have loved each other for so long; we thought it was time to settle down with each other. We thought it would be best to announce the engagement after your birthday. We didn't want to take the spotlight."

"I totally understand."

"Well, daughter, there is also some other news we must tell you. This however will not be as happy as the other."

"Ok, dad."

Kane just smiled and hugged Raven again.

"_I hope she is prepared for this." _Arella thought as they all sat down. Either way, they were running out of time.


	7. Chapter 6

Kane, Arella, and Raven sat at the kitchen table and had tea. Kane sighs and looks up at Raven. "Raven, there is something your mother and I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

Then Arella looks at Kane and nods indicating that she would begin. "I haven't told you completely everything that happened to your belated father." Raven nods her head with a questionable look on her face.

"Your father was not entirely human. He was a demon."

"What? This is a joke right? What are you saying mom?"

"I'm saying that you are half demon. His human name was Don. I loved him and I thought he loved me. We were planning to get married in the winter of 1985 but he disappeared. No one knew what happened. While, I was walking one night, I heard a siren and saw a police chasing someone. That person had just committed a heist from a jewelry store. As he was running, he dropped something. I picked it up and tried to return it to the store but the owner claimed it didn't belong to him. So I kept it. I didn't know that by me finding that thing would change my life. Are you following so far?"

"Uh, yeah," Raven said still a bit confused.

"Then… 5 years later. (Sigh) Don came back. I was so happy to see him but I didn't know what his true intentions were. (Paused) He raped me and told me that I was only a pawn in his plan. I was confused. I didn't know what he was talking about. Then he revealed himself to me as… Trigon."

"No," Raven gasps in disbelief. She had heard stories about the tyrant and always hated him. Now to find out that this creature had hurt her mother was hard to process.

"I was so blinded by love, that I didn't see what he truly was. He… (she starts crying)… he said that my child will help him destroy the world."

Kane hugged Arella to ease her pain.

Arella continued while sniffing, "That's why, I ran from him. I happened to run in to Kane. He helped me and comforted me. I told him what had happened, and he did everything he could to try and find Don but he was gone without a trace. As for the baby growing inside of me, I was not going to let you die because of his wish. I could not bring myself to do it. I wanted you to live, to prove him wrong."

"So, all this time… you only wanted me as… revenge?"

Arella rushes to her daughter with great concern. "No, never dear!" She hugged Raven and kissed her head. "I would never let that happen to you. I love you so much dear."

Kane walked over and hugged both of them and gave Raven a reassuring squeeze. Then Arella said, "He was going to try and contact you somehow, so I made sure to keep you out of sight when necessary. He will do anything to get you, but you are only part of what he is after."

Raven looks up confused. She just found out that her dad was a demon bent on destroying the world. That was a lot to process. Now she finds out that there is another piece to this puzzle.

"The Fates thing this is a very funny and cruel joke I guess," Arella said as she walked to the kitchen counter. She pulled a secret latch that was underneath the counter and out came a shelf on the side of the cabinet above. Inside she pulled out a ring with what looked like a red ruby. "The thief that I talked about earlier dropped this. Little did I know that me finding this ring would seal our fate. Apparently, Don had left in search of it but never found. Lucky me, I just so happen to have. I don't know how he knew that I found it. I am still unsure as to way out of all the people in the world; I was chosen… we were chosen as his pawns."

Then Raven spoke from what seemed like a long time. "What will happen if I come into contact with the ring? How is it that I along with this ring cause the destruction of the world or better that the universe?"

"It's hard to say dear, but all I know is that if Don or better yet Trigon got to you, he would force you to open that portal. He may be sealed away, but part of his spirit is still free. And he has followers who will stop at nothing to accomplish his goal."

"I can't do this mom. I can't handle this on my own."

"I know sweetheart. Kane will help you through this. You have nothing to worry about."

"Wait, aren't you going to help me? Where are you go… MOM WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOUR HAND?"

Arella looks at her hand and sees that it is gray like concrete. 'Oh no, not now.' She thought as she feels the blood circulating in her body begin to stop.

" I don't have much time left. I knew this would happen soon, that's why I had to tell you this now." Arella is now has staggered breathing.

"No mom, don't leave me please. We can call a doctor and…"

"No Raven. It is too late. Don't worry about me. Once Trigon is destroyed I shall be free."

Raven watches with tears in her eyes as her mother turns completely to stone. Her last words to Raven were 'I love you.'

"No! Mom! Mom! Please say something! MOTHER!"

Kane grabs Raven and holds as she cries in his chest. His own eyes full of tears. He comforted her as best he could but he knew this would happen. He collects himself then picks Raven up and takes her to the car. She needed to get out of that house.

* * *

Please review. That would totally make my day. Not so much as passing Calculus 4 with an A, but a close second. LOL!


End file.
